A cooling channel cover of the generic type is known from EP 1 238 191 B1. Said known cooling channel cover has a feed element which is elastic per se, is received in an opening which is provided in the cooling channel cover, and is fastened thereto by means of a latching connection or by way of being clipped in. For mounting purposes, the known feed element is deformed elastically inward, in order for it to be possible to guide it through the opening in the cooling channel cover. This necessitates the known feed element being provided merely with very small solid latching lugs and bearing faces which have only very little contact with the cooling channel cover. Secure operation of a piston which is provided with a cooling channel cover of this type is not ensured reliably on account of the forces which occur on the latching lugs and bearing faces during engine operation and the associated wear in the region of the latching lugs and bearing faces.
Furthermore, the cooling channel cover of the generic type has at least one joint gap. A joint gap or joint gaps is/are necessary firstly, in order for it to be possible to compensate for the dimensional and positioning tolerances which occur here during the mounting of the part covers on the piston. Secondly, the at least one joint gap causes uncontrolled discharge of cooling oil from the cooling channel, as a result of which the cooling action of the cooling oil is reduced.